


exile

by petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, I'm Sorry, Loss, POV Wanda Maximoff, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Post-Loss, Song: exile (Taylor Swift ft. Bon Iver), Tragedy, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, you can blame taylor swift (ft. bon iver) and wandavision for this as well too tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram/pseuds/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram
Summary: None of that mattered now.Only, Vis.Only making sure, he could finally be at peace. He'd, be left alone.His wishes, his last wish, respected.Vis.He was all that mattered.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	exile

**Author's Note:**

> listening to the song as you read this would, imo, be a spiritual experience...
> 
> but, i definitely don't think it's necessary to enjoy the angst & tragedy.
> 
> thank you, and i'm sorry.

_She didn't recognize him._

_She couldn't-_

* * *

" _Wanda_..."

"What happened to Vis?"

She's fed excuses.

She knows it's not fair, Pepper had just lost her husband after all. The father of their child.

But she's just lost Vision too.

They never even got a chance to live a life together.

Five years may have passed by while they were gone. But the memory of losing Vis?

It still haunted her every living moment.

Seeing Death choke her love so he couldn't move while his life was literally stolen from him.

She can't wait for protocol and bureaucracy and, "the legal way" of handling this.

No.

Vision was already dead. He sacrificed his life so everyone else could live.

She was not going to let what little sanctity her love had left, _his body_ , be desecrated.

Scavenged when he's literally already... gone.

How much more had to be taken from him?

And what? Because he's a possible danger? A possible asset?

Ha. She'd heard all of that before. 

And... he'd given everything to protect her from it.

She would sooner face an army and Death itself yet again, than let anyone else hurt Vis more than he already has been.

The days flash by as she tracks down Vis' location, agent per agent, shell company to warehouse. Until finally, a scientist from a lab of the fascist organization apparently seems to have a semblance of a conscience left.

"He's in our headquarters here," he whimpers out, struggling to reach the phone in his pocket as Wanda's crimson energy strangles his body with the entire force of her fury.

She lets him drop to the ground, hand her his phone, and leaves. Not bothering to look back at his face of fear.

She'd seen that even when she was actually on their side.

None of that mattered now.

Only, Vis.

Only making sure, he could finally be at peace. He'd, be left alone.

His wishes, his _last_ wish, respected.

 _Vis_.

Getting to him now.

As she stormed in that headquarters, waving and pushing anyone who stood in her path, out of the way.

He was all that mattered.

He was all that mattered.

* * *

" _You've never talked to me like this before_..."

Wanda couldn't-

She didn't.

  
"Before what? Before what?! I can't remember my life before Westview. I don't know who I am, Wanda! I'm scared!" the agony in Vis' voice pleading her to put him out of his misery.

Wanda couldn't recognize him anymore.

* * *

Wanda had flown down to where...

To where...

To where she thinks the dismembered, scavenged, wrecked, disattached, and torn apart, _parts_ of the love of her life...

Laid, strewn out over four different lab tables.

After the urgency, the hurry, the **desperation** of her pace of just, trying to locate, trying to find, **Vision**.

She never even had a moment to stop and think, actually stop for a second to think... what- little of him left, she'd even find.

_He was all that mattered...._

As the pain, flooded Wanda's insides. Grated against every nerve in her body, begging to come out.

Her scarlet energy swirling the entire lab tearing the walls, the fascist thousand dollars equipment. The lights everywhere, fracturing, breaking, erupting into sparks.

All she could think was how, the hands that used to grab, and gently hold her hands, her cheek, her hair...

were cut off from the rest of his body.

His mouth, that would kiss her sweetly, laugh when she laughs at his unintentional comedy, shower her with affection she never knew she could have.

His face was now separated into distinct **individual** pieces.

The chin that'd lie on her head while they'd wait for the train to come, the feet that would tickle hers while they lied in bed together.

  
All of the remains of what little happy moments she managed to cultivate with Vis, **_because_** of Vis...

All of that, was just now scrap parts of machinery.

  
The little remains of the happiness she once had, were literally torn apart.

She stares at... she didn't even know what she was looking at anymore.

And she finally lets the pain-

the agony that she'd been holding back all this time,

she lets it all out.

Destroys the place that broke apart her **love**.

Some distant repressed logical part of her knows, she'll be hunted for this.

All she's done, she's going to go through.

All for pieces of the man she loved.

Wanda didn't even recognize who he was anymore.

* * *

"You don't believe me."

" _Wanda, I want to, but at this point, I'm ignoring statistics entirely_."

He didn't believe her.

The love of her life, she'd sacrifice- **_sacrificed_** everything for.

Didn't believe her, trust her.

** _He was all that mattered...._ **

Wanda doesn't know who he is... _what_ they even have together, anymore.

And she couldn't do anything to change it.

All she could do, was watch him leave.

While she stood there, alone, losing him.

She didn't think she'd have to watch him leave her again.

Helpless, powerless... unable to do anything to stop it except watch, as her life crumbles all around her.

She didn't think she'd have to live through this again.

She didn't think she'd have to lose him, again.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've seen this film before  
> And I didn't like the ending
> 
> You're not my homeland anymore  
> So what am I defending now?
> 
> You were my town  
> Now I'm in exile seeing you out
> 
> I think I've seen this film before
> 
> you can blame taylor swift (ft. bon iver) and wandavision for this as well too tbh


End file.
